


Bagyo.

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, tagalog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Kasabay ng bayolenteng hangin at malakas ulan ay ang panatag na pagpintig ng puso ng dalawang taong nagmamahalan.





	

1.4K words.

 

Happy Kaisoo day! Char. I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed wrting this one.

* * *

 

 

Ang mga mahihinang patak ng ulan ang nagpamulat kay Kyungsoo. Madilim pa rin sa labas kahit na alas-sais na ng umaga ayon sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding ng kwarto.

Malamig ang kanyang pakiramdam kaya’t siniksik niya ang hubad na katawan sa taong nakayakap sa kanya.

Sa kanyang asawa.

 

 _Asawa._ Wala sa sariling napangiti si Kyungsoo. Kahapon ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay niya dahil kahapon sila nagpakasal ni Jongin. Si Jongin na matalik niyang kaibigan at kasintahan niya sa loob ng walong taon.

Masayang-masaya siya lalo na nang dalhin siya muli ng asawa sa pribadong isla na kung saan pamilya ni Jongin ang nagmamay-ari upang doon mamalagi ng ilang linggo para sa kanilang honeymoon.

 

At kagabi, buong puso’t kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo ang ibinigay niya kay Jongin. Sa bawat halik, bawat haplos, bawat paraanan ng kamay ng kanyang asawa ay tila sila nalalasing sa pakiramdam. Sa bawat impit na pag-ingit at matatamis na bulong ay kusang nalulunod ang katawan nila sa isa’t isa, tinatangay ng nakalalangong pag-ibig. At kung inakala ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya kaya pang mahalin ng mas higit pa si Jongin, nagkamali siya.

Sapagkat nang gabing iyon mas minahal niya si Jongin nang ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya.

 

Napailing si Kyungsoo, bahagyang nahiya sa mga iniisip niya. Hinigpitan niya ang yakap kay Jongin na naging dahilan naman upang mapaingit ito bahagya at dahan-dahan na nagmulat ng mata. Marahang hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin at agad namang napangiti ang kanyang asawa.

 

“Good morning, love.” Anas ni Jongin leeg ni Kyungsoo dahilan para mapapikit siya.

“Morning, Nini.” Ani Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa noo si Jongin bago nagpasyang tumayo upang maghanda para sa umagang iyon.

Bahagyang yumuko si Kyungsoo sa sahig upang damputin ang T-shirt ni Jongin. Sumipol naman ang asawa niya na ngayon ay malagkit ang titig sa kanya habang nakakagat-labi.

“Shit. Ang sexy mo lalo na pag puro marka ko yung nasa katawan mo.” Asar ni Jongin. Agad namang namula si Kyungsoo at humarap sa salamin. May mga marka siya sa leeg, sa dibdib, sa hita at sa mga lugar na hindi na dapat pang pangalanan.

Hinagis niya kay Jongin ang t-shirt nito at pasalampak na umupo si Kyungsoo sa kama nila. Nakabusangot dahil sa hayagang pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya.

Agad naman siyang iniharap ni Jongin at paulit-ulit na hinalikan ang labi at buong pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahilan para mapangiti siya. Sinuot naman agad ni Jongin ang t-shirt nito kay Kyungsoo.

“Sungit naman ng love ko. Huwag ka na magtampo. Gustong-gusto ko lang lahat ng marka sa katawan mo para lagi mong matatandaan na akin ka.” At saka pinatakan ni Jongin ng malalim na halik si Kyungsoo.

Saglit pa silang naglambingan bago nagpasya si Kyungsoo na lumabas ng kwarto upang magluto ng almusal.

 

Habang abala siya sa pagluluto ay naramdaman niya ang mainit na bisig na pumulupot sa kanyang bewang at saka ibinaon ni Jongin ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“Love, ang lamig sa kwarto. Samahan mo naman ako. Umuulan pa. Doon na lang tayo mamaya na tayo kumain.” Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Agad namang nanlmabot ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo kaya’t humarap siya kay Jongin at isinabit ang braso sa balikat nito.

“Hindi pwede! Dito lang tayo tapos kakain na tayo.” Natatawang saway kunwari ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuso si Jongin. “Ayokong kumain, gusto ko lang yakapin ka. Please, Soo? Mamaya na tayo kumain, madilim pa naman. Yakapin mo muna ako. Na-miss kita agad paglabas mo ng kwarto.”

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo sa pagpapa-cute ni Jongin. Kahinaan niya ito kaya naman tumango siya agad. Agad namang naglulukso si  Jongin habang malaki ang ngiti at mabilis siyang tinangay pabalik sa kwarto nila.

 

“Aray ko naman, Jongin. Masakit pa balakang ko!” Ingit ni Kyungsoo nang pahiga silang bumagsak ni Jongin sa kama.

Nalukot ang mukha ni Jongin at nakangiting hinalikan ng paulit ulit si Kyungsoo sa buong mukha, sa leeg hanggang bumaba sa sikmura nito at agad naman siyang napahagikgik.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya at agad namang napangiti si Kyungsoo. Matagal na sandali silang nagtitigan.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Soo.” Ani Jongin nang humiga na ito sa tabi niya at yakapin siya muli nito.

Pinagdikit niya ang noo nila at marahang pinagbangga ang mga ilong nila. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Nini.”

 

At kasabay niyon ang pag-atake ni Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi malambing ang halik na ito. Ang paghalik ni Jongin sa kanya ay mabilis, tila naghahangad ng mas malalim pa at handa si Kyungsoo na ibigay iyon.

Iniaangat ni Jongin ang T-shirt na suot ni Kyungsoo. Mainit ang titig nito sa katawan niya. Sumubsob ito sa may leeg ni Kyungsoo at pinaraanan ng dila ang tainga niya.

“Dadagdagan ko pa lahat ng marka ko sa katawan mo. Mamarkahan kita hanggang sa hindi ka na makalakad dahil alam mong ako at ako lang ang na sa'yo.” Malalim na bulong ni jongin sabay kagat sa leeg niya dahilan upang mapaungol si Kyungsoo.

"Akin ka lang." Matigas na sambit ni Jongin.

Bumaba ang halik ni Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Bawat mariing paghalik ay umaani ng impit na pag-ingit mula kay Kyungsoo. Pilit na iginagalaw ang baywang upang magtama ang sa kanya at kay Jongin.

“Jongin. Please.” Ani Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niya ang init ng paghinga ni Jongin sa bandang puson niya.

“Shit, Soo. Binabaliw mo ako lalo sa'yo.” Bulong ni Jongin at dahan-dahan nitong hinalikan ang kay Kyungsoo. Bawat hagod ng kamay at labi nito ay umaani ng malalakas na pag-ungol mula kay Kyungsoo at marahang pagsabunot sa buhok ni Jongin.

Kapagkuwan ay magkasabay na sinamba ni Jongin si Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang labi at daliri upang ihanda siya sa muli nilang pag-iisa.

“Jongin. Tama na. Please. Kailangan kita.” Ingit ni Kyungsoo at hinila paangat si Jongin upang magtama ang labi nila.

Dahan-dahan namang bumaba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo upang hubarin ang boxers ni Jongin at binigyan ito ng marahang pisil.

Maingat na gumalaw si Jongin upang makapasok muli sa init ni Kyungsoo. Mabagal ang bawat pagkalaw nito at kasabay niyon ang pagbaon ng mga kuko ni Kyungsoo sa malapad ba likod ni Jongin.

“Fuck. Jongin naman! Please.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo kung kaya't binilisan at diniinan ni Jongin ang bawat pag-sulong kay Kyungsoo.

Iniangat ni Jongin ang isang binti ni Kyungsoo sa balikat nito. Kumapit si Jongin sa headboard ng kama habang patuloy ang paggalaw sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo. Pawisan na sila pareho ngunit nagpatuloy sila.

 

Nababaliw sila sa init ng isa't isa kaya bawat paggalaw ni Jongin ay siya ring pag-angat ni Kyungsoo sa bewang niya.

Madilim sa kwarto ngunit ang liwanag na nagmumula sa kidlat sa labas ang nagbibigay liwanag sa kanila. At bawat pagkislap ng liwanag ay nakikita ni Jongin kung gaano kaganda si Kyungsoo.

Nakaawang ang labi nito, mamula-mula ang katawan gawa ng init at ng nga marka ni Jongin dito. Matingkad ang mata at tila lunod ito sa kanya.

Nalulunod sila sa isa't isa.

 

At sa bawat pagkulog at pagkidlat ay siya ring paglangitngit ng kanilang kama. Sa bawat ingay na gawa ng ulan ay sinasabayan iyon ng malalakas ng ungol at mabibigat na paghinga mula kay Kyungsoo at Jongin.

“Jongin!! Malapit na ako. Please. Kailangan kita!” Anas ni Kyungsoo at paulit-ulit na gumalaw si Jongin upang tumama ang kanya sa pinakasensitibong parte ni Kyungsoo.

“Mahal kita, Soo.” Ani Jongin. At doon sumabog ang liwanag at kulay sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Kasabay niyon ay ang pagdating rin ni Jongin sa kasukdulan.

Tila lumipad silang dalawa nang maabot nila ang langit. Bahagyang gumalaw si Jongin upang abutin ang tissue sa gilid at pinunasan niya si Kyungsoo na agad namang pumasok sa init ng bisig ni Jongin.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita, Soo.” Bulong ni Jongin habang hinahalikan nang paulit-ulit ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmm. Mahal na mahal din kita.” Mababakas ang pagod sa tinig ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakangiti ito kay Jongin.

“Napagod ba kita? Sorry, love kung nasaktan kita.” Ani Jongin habang tinitingnan ang bewang ni Kyungsoo na may marka ng mga dailiri niya.

Bahagyang pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang noo ni Jongin at saka nagsumiksik sa yakap nito. “Hindi naman, love. Ayos lang. Kakain na ba tayo?” Inaantok na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko pa. Dito na lang tayong dalawa. Matulog muna tayo ulit.” Ani Jongin sa kanya.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at tinitigan si Jongin sa mata, “Masaya ako, Nini. Mahal kita.”

Hinagkan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Masaya rin ako, mahal. Tulog na. Mas mahal kita.”

Napahinga lang si Kyungsoo. Napakaperpekto ng oras na ito. Kasabay ng bayolenteng hangin at malakas ulan ay ang panatag na pagpintig ng puso nila ni Jongin habang nakakulong sa yakap ng isa’t isa.

 

 

– fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :) kung nakaabot kayo dito. Maraming salamat. I tried my best! <3


End file.
